Holding on to Hope
by Eawynne
Summary: Set during "The Force Awakens" with a twist-Poe Dameron is married and has a family.
1. Chapter 1

**#I decided to go back and do a little revising, decided more who Sariah is, a little bit more backstory in mind and where I want to go with this. I'll admit, I'm actually a Poe/Rey kind of girl, but since this just popped into my head, here we are. Standard disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine, just having fun.#**

The twin moons lit the sky in pale glow, reflecting in the dark water of the lake that stretched out before her. She had trained herself not to think of him, not to wonder what was happening out there. She knew his heart was with the Resistance. She could not have kept him away. A greater part of her didn't want to. She was proud of him, his bravery and his skill, his desire to do the right thing and fight for right over evil. He came by it honestly, his parents had been part of the Alliance. Unlike hers, well at least her father. He'd been part of the Empire, and she hated him for that and more.

Their son was growing, two years old and ceaselessly climbing and trying to fly. He was his father's son. She smiled at the thought, from the stories she'd heard of her husband as a child, their son was an exact copy.

This world was remote, agricultural but not likely to attract any undue attention as there was literally no technology of any kind. The people of this planet primarily belonged to a religious sect that shunned such things and the handful of others were like her, here to escape. He had placed them here in hopes of keeping them safe.

She fingered the necklace she wore, the silver pendant was heavy and round, but small, a tiny red jewel in the centre. He had given it to her when they married, barely three years before. When he'd left them here, she'd insisted he go back to wearing his mother's ring on a chain around his neck. He'd agreed and so the pendant had become even more special in his absence.


	2. Chapter 2

**#Revised chapter. Standard disclaimer.#**

She remembered the night he'd come back to their quarters, insisting they needed to go and be hidden.

 _He'd run into their quarters, his hair that adorable sort of dishevelled from his helmet, his dark eyes wide, his face pale. "I need to get you out of here."_

 _"We're evacuating?"_

 _He shook his head. "No, Sariah, just you and Kayden."_

 _"Why? We're safe, and we can evacuate if everyone else…"_

 _He shook his head. "Please. I can't think of losing you and Kayden. It's the only thing I fear. I need to be here, to defeat the First Order, but I need to know you and our son are safe."_

 _"Where? There's nowhere we could go."_

 _"There is. Manti, it's obscure, isolated, you'd be safe there."_

 _She closed her eyes for a moment. He was every inch a warrior, pilot….prone to dashing in, reacting, usually with the best of results. She took his hands and pulled him to their bed, sitting down and pulling him down next to her._

 _"Poe, I'd rather stay with you, I'm your wife, my place is beside you."_

 _He put his hands on her face, cupping it, holding her gently. Something was bothering him, deeply, she'd never seen the depth of worry in his eyes that she was seeing now. "Sariah. No one else here has a child. Please, I know you'll both be safe there, they have no technology and are far beyond the influence of the First Order. I can't think of anything happening to either of you if it's in my power to prevent it. If anything happens to me, I don't want him to be an orphan. You and he must live."_

She'd found herself with her husband and toddler son on a shuttle. He'd taken them and settled them in an obscure farming village which was on an even more remote and isolated planet. She'd tried to not cry as he'd left them, promising he'd return when it was over.

All she knew of this place was that it was very nearly myth to the rest of the galaxy. Resting beyond the properly charted and travelled systems. Because of the complete lack of technology, even those seeking escape rarely came. The other women in the village had been kind, helping her learn what she needed to know to cook and even garden with the tools of ancient times. She'd come to enjoy the silence that existed without the background hum of technology. But it wouldn't be forever, he would live and come back for them, he had to.

Poe shut his eyes and forced himself to think they were dead. It was the only way to act, to keep them safe and keep working. They would win and he could be with his family once more. Although he had a nagging feeling that if his father knew he'd sent them away, he'd find his father on his doorstep ready to knock some sense into him. He finished dressing and left his quarters. General Organa had asked to see him, he entered the small meeting room to find her alone, seated at the head of the table.

"Have a seat, Commander."

"Yes, ma'am." He complied, pulling out a chair and sitting.

Leia's hair was in a braid, wrapped around her head, her simple jumpsuit gave no indication of rank and yet he knew no one could have thought of her as anything but a general and a princess. He waited for her to speak.

"How is your family?"

"You know I sent them where they'd be safe." Poe frowned, she also knew he couldn't contact them.

"I know." Her answer was short, her lips pressed in a thin line. He knew she'd disapproved of his decision, had suggested sending them to Yavin IV to live with his father over a remote, uncontactable world. "Your father?"

Poe raised his eyebrows. "I talked to him a couple of weeks ago, he's fine, he said there's no activity there he's noticed."

"Good. I'm glad he's doing well and safe."

"So am I." He was close to his father, he always had been.

Leia straightened and levelled her gaze at him. "I have a mission for you, I need my best pilot on this."

He tilted his head to one side. They were alone in the room, clearly she didn't want anyone to know. "What is it?"

"An old friend has information we need to find Luke and bring him back. I need you to go there and get it. You know the First Order is looking for him as well."

He nodded. "I know, so it will be extra dangerous." He allowed himself to smile at the prospect of a challenge. Flying solo into potential enemy territory. He could do it.

General Organa's lips curved in a hint of a smile. "I trust you to not only get the information back safely, but secretly."

"I will."

"I know you will. May the Force be with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars is not mine, just having fun#**

Tired didn't quite do his feelings justice, but then neither did exhausted; however, he had a mission to complete and he would. He watched Lor San Tekka. He'd heard of him since he was a child, he respected and admired the older man. Now Poe held the leather sack that contained what he'd come for.

"The general has been after this a long time."

Tekka smiled. "General? To me she is royalty."

"Yeah, but don't call her Princess. Not to her face. She doesn't like it anymore. Really doesn't like it."

Before any more could be said, BB-8 came rolling into the room, franticly beeping. The First Order had arrived. He knew they had to go, but leaving Lor San Tekka there didn't seem right.

"Not to be presumptuous, sir, but you need to leave."

Tekka looked at him. "You need to leave, Dameron, now, go."

Poe really didn't want to leave him behind. He hesitated. "But sir…"

Tekka's eyes narrowed, almost glaring at Poe, and yet his words were calm. "You have a mission to complete. Go."

He did. He made for his X-Wing as quickly as possible. He could hear the chaos around him as he ran to his fighter. Flames, shooting, the First Order's work of terror and death. Anger towards them surged in his veins as he ran. He reached the fighter and started it up. It wasn't to be. There was a shudder that didn't belong. He'd been hit. He popped the canopy and jumped down to the ground. There was no way he was flying away, not at that moment. He looked at BB-8. Taking the pouch he removed the vital piece and placed it inside BB-8.

"Get as far away from here as you can. Any direction, so long as it's away from this place." He remained crouched in front of the droid, his loyal BB unit.

At least his wife and son were safe, and BB-8 could get away faster than he could, and with any luck keep that information away from the First Order. His loyal droid wasn't moving.

"Go! Don't worry-it'll be all right. Wherever you end up, I'll find you."

The droid rolled away. Poe turned back to the village, positioning himself so he was under some cover. Kylo Ren was there, the Vader-wannabe in black. He was talking to Lor San Tekka. This wasn't going to go well. Poe held his blaster, watching, waiting. He wasn't surprised when Ren drew his lightsaber. Ren was dangerous, although the obsession with evil was not something Poe understood. Vader, from what he understood from tales his father had told from Luke Skywalker, had returned to the Light and ceased to be a servant of the Dark Side. Ren seemed to miss that part completely. Time seemed to slow for a moment, the red Sith blade slicing through Tekka.

He ran. He fired his blaster. In retrospect, he fired too late, but in that moment, he was running on instinct. Ren looked, he held up his hand and the discharge from Poe's weapon froze in midair. Poe stopped, transfixed by the blast hanging in midair. If he'd only been faster. Two Stormtroopers grabbed him and dragged him forward.

He stood facing Ren. He thought of nothing but that moment, the present, he couldn't afford to think of anything else. He grunted as one of the troopers knocked his legs out from under him. He lifted his head, although kneeling he wasn't going to appear subservient if he could help it. Ren crouched in front of him.

"Who talks first? Do you talk first? Do I talk first?" Poe would fight anyway he could, at the moment he only had words and attitude.

Ren looked at him, not that Poe could tell much of anything with the mask over his face.

"A Resistance pilot, by the looks of him. Search him. Thoroughly."

He knew his flight jacket told anyone looking that much. Maybe wearing it hadn't been such a good idea, but he'd been flying his X-Wing, he hadn't opted for hiding. Poe stood still as one of the two troopers started a physical pat down. He stood still, and would as long as the guy didn't get too familiar. They wouldn't find anything. The Stormtrooper was rough with him, and that wasn't unexpected.

"Nothing."

Unable to stop himself, Poe spoke. "Good job."

The trooper to his left rammed his blaster rifle butt into his side. He crumpled, but only for a moment, forcing himself to straighten again.

"Terminate him?"

Kylo Ren was silent for a moment. Poe waited, if they shot him now at least they hadn't gotten what they wanted. "No. Keep him. Intact and functioning."

 _Intact and functioning_. That made him sound like a droid, but at least he wasn't going to lose any important parts, at least not yet. The Stormtroopers yanked him up onto his feet. He was dragged, pushed towards the ship that would take him to the star destroyer he was sure was in orbit. He heard the blaster fire. He turned to look over his shoulder. "No."

He knew what they were doing, what these First Order monsters had done. They had to win, they had to destroy the First Order.

#####

Sariah lay curled on the bed, trying to keep her crying quiet so she didn't disturb her son. Poe was being hurt, he was in pain, something was horribly wrong. She didn't know how she knew, but the sense of overwhelming dread had settled on her, enveloping her like a shroud. An unnamed and unknown fear filled her heart. Something was horribly wrong. Why had she agreed to this? She shouldn't have let him talk her into this. She wanted to be near him, to have whatever precious time they could as a family. _Military wives make sacrifices_. The saying floated through her mind, but it didn't help.

They'd met while she was still an electronics engineer. He'd shown her that officers could be gentlemen, that good men were not the products of fairy tales. Sometimes she wondered at how they'd come together, that he'd wanted her when he could have had anyone. He was the best pilot in the Navy, he could be reckless and daring, but he was still a good leader and maybe that was a necessary trait in a combat pilot. More than that. He was her husband, her best friend, her lover, the father of her son.

She rose and walked to the corner of the room where her beloved suddgrwth sat. The polished wood shone almost golden in the light. She picked it up and began to play. She'd lost track of time. If he was alive, if he contacted her, she would insist they be together again, for whatever time they had.


	4. Chapter 4

**#Usual disclaimer, SW isn't mine. #**

He was shackled to his chair, his head the only thing he could move, and he couldn't move it much. He could have been glad to be alive, that could mean escape in some places, but that didn't even seem a remote possibility here. Escape would be through death, there was no way out as far as he could tell. Hope was slipping through his fingers, but he wasn't going to give in. He was facing an officer and two troopers who had just entered the room.

They'd beaten him prior to binding him this way, and now it seemed there would be another round. They released him from the shackles, the troopers forcing him into a kneeling position. He steeled himself for more pain, they would want answers and he wouldn't give them. He would NOT give in. Somehow the message in BB-8 had to make it back to the Resistance. And if he died, his son would still have his mother, they were safe.

The officer stepped forward, coming to a stop just in front of him.

"What is your name?"

He remained silent and was 'rewarded' with a blow to his side from the trooper standing over him, hitting him in the same place they'd hit him before.

"Your name!"

"What's yours?"

They hit him again, in his side, he was fairly certain they'd cracked a rib or two, his next breath was painful.

"Tell me your name." The officer's frustration with Poe's continued defiance was clear.

"Dameron, Poe, Commander." He had considered lying, but that was one thing they were told they could give if captured. He was just a pilot, he didn't have anything they needed except the location of BB-8 and that was not something he was giving. He literally didn't have anything they didn't already know, except that.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

They hit him again, same side.

Poe glanced up at the troopers. "You guys want to try the other side? This one's getting pretty sore."

They hit him again, adding a blow to his head. He felt wet stickiness that could only mean one thing, blood.

"Tell me where it is and this stops."

"I don't know."

"You know what I'm talking about, what did you do with it?"

"I don't know."

The officer was getting more and more angry with every one of his answers, red-faced he turned to the troopers. "Do it."

He wasn't sure what "it" was. Beating? Pulling out his fingernails? Mind probe? What? He didn't have to wait long to find out. They weren't going for any of the more advanced methods of extracting information. There were no needles, no probe droids. They were going to use plain, ages old, methods of inflicting pain. They didn't seem interested in doing anything that would do permanent damage, just pain. He was not going to give in. Ever. No matter what they did. He would not fail. He would not give in.

####

Her feeling of unease hadn't stopped. She was afraid the worst had happened and Poe was dead. She looked down at her son. Their son. He had the same dark hair and eyes as his father, although his skin wasn't quite as naturally tanned as his. They'd have to stay here, here he'd never learn to fly, but he'd be safe. The likelihood of the First Order coming here was next to none, which is why he'd chosen this place.

"Mama?"

She looked down at her son. He was playing with a set of wooden blocks. "Yes Kayden?"

"Daddy home?"

She swallowed hard and knelt down. "I'm not sure when he'll be home, hopefully we'll hear from him soon."

That seemed to satisfy him, but she knew there would be a time when he was older that such answers wouldn't work anymore. She shook her head. She couldn't let herself sink this way, he had to be alive. He was the best pilot in the Resistance. He would come back for them. Whatever was wrong, he had to be all right.

####

He pushed BB-8 and his wife and son to the edges of his thoughts. The door slid open and a pale, red haired man in a general's uniform entered. Hux.

Hux stopped just out of arms reach from him. His lips twisted in disdain. "I thought they'd made a mistake saying they'd captured Poe Dameron, but here you are." His look turned to one of pleasure, satisfaction in winning.

Poe's head hurt from what was possibly a concussion, his entire body hurt, he didn't have the energy to cross verbal swords with his wife's half-brother. "Unless you have something useful to say, I'd rather you leave."

Hux crossed his arms against his chest and glared down at him. "You're not in charge here, Dameron. I have only one question for you."

"Well, if it's the same one your officers have been asking, the answer is the same." He glared back at Hux.

The general shook his head. "It isn't. How is she?"

Poe frowned, surprised that he was asking. "Fine. Why do you care all the sudden?" The last time his wife had spoken to her half-brother had been the day before they'd married. It hadn't gone well. That was nearly five years ago.

"None of your business, Dameron. Where is she? Your homeworld?"

Poe tensed. His father was still on Yavin IV, he couldn't give them a reason to go looking around there. "No, she's not there, but I'm not telling you where any more than I'm telling you where my droid is."

"You will lose, you and your pathetic Resistance."

Hux turned on his heel and strode out of the room. That family had issues. He closed his eyes, thankful that his wife had grown up with her mother, away from the influence of her older half-sibling and father. Both were illegitimate, that was about the only thing they had in common, except maybe their eyes and hair…but even that. Sariah's blue eyes were warm and full of joy where Hux's had about as much warmth as Hoth in the dead of winter. He had no idea why Hux would bother asking about Sariah, they'd had contact maybe a handful of times over their lives. If there was some shred of concern about her in him, it wasn't an honest and true one, there was some angle that would benefit him in it. Poe sighed. They wouldn't lose. He wouldn't fail.

They'd left him alone long enough for him to be suspicious of what was next. He knew only one thing of value. He also knew Kylo Ren was lurking around somewhere and the last thing he needed was for the Vader-wannabe to find out about them. There was only one thing he feared, and that was losing his family. He'd been lucky enough to know his parents, to have a family, there were many who weren't so lucky. They could torture him, they could kill him, as long as Sariah and Kayden were safe and BB-8 as well, he didn't care.

The door opened and Ren strode into the room.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance here, comfortable?"

Poe stared at him for a moment, he wanted to fight but that was not physically possible. Resist. That he could do. "Not really. This chair is terrible."

"You should not have revealed yourself."

He didn't respond. Maybe he shouldn't have, but he had and it was done. He hadn't been able to just stand there and do nothing.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Really? That again?

Ren glared at him, at least he was pretty sure he was glaring, it was hard to tell with the whole mask thing. "You know what I'm talking about, where did you put it?"

"Where did I put what?" Poe continued his verbal battle. He wasn't giving anything.

"Stop playing these games with me, you will tell me what I want to know."

"No. And the Resistance will not be intimidated either."

"You will tell me." Ren extended his hand towards Poe.

It was a pain far worse than anything he'd experienced before. Ren was in hi shead, it was more than just pain, it was violation, and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to scream, but the sound he heard had to be from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Failed. He'd failed. They knew were BB-8 was. He kept his eyes closed, the physical pain he was in seemed to be dulled against the mental anguish of knowing he'd failed. Although part of him knew that resisting a mind probe from someone like Ren was impossible, the other part sank with the weight of failure. The door slid open and he opened his eyes to see a trooper enter the room. They were going to kill him. He wasn't of any use to them at all now.

"Kylo Ren wants to see him."

 _Why? Hadn't he gotten what he wanted? Did he want to kill him personally?_ _No. That made no sense, even to his injured mind. If he could just think clearly!_ He watched the two troopers.

"I wasn't notified."

"Do you dare question Kylo Ren?"

The trooper who'd been guarding him shook his head. "No. Of course not." He started unshackling Poe.

Poe found himself pushed along by the new trooper, he was too weakened and muddled to think clearly. The thought of attempted to grab the trooper's blaster and make a run for it passed through his mind, but he was sure he lacked the strength to do it, it would be fatal. Although they were going to kill him so what difference did it make how he went?

He was prodded in his already injured side and nearly fell. The trooper shoved him into a narrow passageway. It was dark, tight, they were alone. No. No no… no. There was something wrong here. If he could just make his brain work.

"Listen carefully, do what I say, I can get you out of here."

Poe frowned. His injured mind still struggling to focus, to think clearly. "Wait….what? Who are you?"

The trooper removed his helmet.

"Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

Escape? YES! "Are you with the Resistance?"

The dark skinned man gave him a look that clearly said " _why are you wasting time with stupid questions?"_ "No. Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

The fog in Poe's brain was lifting. He nodded. "You need a pilot."

The other man nodded. Poe smiled, hope sparked inside him for the first time since he'd been captured down on Jakku. "I can fly anything." Poe frowned, his thoughts becoming more and more lucid. "Why are you helping me?"

"It's the right thing to do."

He continued to frown, something about that answer didn't seem quite right. He shook his head. "Be honest with me, or we can't do this."

The trooper took a deep breath. "Fine. I need a pilot."

Poe smiled, the spark of hope growing into a larger flame. "You've got me. We can do this."

The trooper replaced his helmet and they walked out of the alcove. A small part of him started to question this whole thing, but in his heart he knew that it was right. Somehow, this would work. Freedom was in his grasp. He could retrieve BB8 and get back to the Resistance. He could complete his mission.

As they walked, Poe concentrated on keeping his face subdued, keeping his head down, looking the part of a prisoner. This was crazy, desperate, next to impossible. They were inside a star destroyer. But no one questioned them or tried to stop them, and Poe's hope grew. As they walked into the hangar bay he saw the group of officers walking towards them. He kept his head down, forcing himself not to look at them. They passed by, apparently and thankfully not concerned with where one trooper was taking a prisoner.

The trooper nudged him in the direction of the parked fighters. "Now."

Poe picked up his pace and they reached the fighter. There was no reason to guard a fighter on a star destroyer. He climbed into the pilot's seat and shrugged out of his jacket, bloody from the torture he'd received. The controls were recognisable for the most part. He had studied First Order craft, Imperial craft, what he didn't recognise he was sure he'd be able to figure out or work around. He knew the computer would correct any minor errors, it was still up to him to think and to fly the thing. He could do this.

He heard the trooper slide into the gunner position behind him.

"I've always wanted to fly one of these. Can you shoot?"

There was a pause. "Blasters, anything for ground troops." Concern edged his words.

Poe nodded. "Same principle! You'll be fine." He briefly explained what needed to be done to shoot. Unlike his X-Wing where he had to fly and shoot, at TIE fighter was a two man operation.

The engines were ready, he pushed it forward. Unfortunately it was still tethered. Alarms sounded, he had to fix this quickly. Poe noticed a group of troopers preparing a cannon to fire.

"Now would be a good time to start shooting." He commented as he worked on the tether problem.

Blasts filled the hanger as the trooper destroyed the group with the cannon, several fighters and the control room. The fighter's internal sesnsors now registered the command to depart as valid and they were freed from the tether. Poe headed the craft out into space. "This thing really moves!" He smiled as he piloted the small craft.

He was free. He was flying. He was not going to be captured again. He headed for the laser cannons on the outside of the Star Destroyer.

"We need to get those cannons if we're going to get out of here."

He headed for one of the weapons. "See that, target right ahead of you, it's a clean shot, take it!"

Poe was used to being able to fire on his own, to not leave it to someone else. It was disconcerting, especially as he wanted to escape and this was not the ideal situation for teaching. The cannons exploded.

"Yes! Did you see that?!"

Poe smiled. "I did, told you you could do it!" He turned around for a moment, still piloting around the Destroyer in ways few other pilots could have. "What's your name?"

"FN-2187."

"FN…what?" Poe returned his focus his task at hand of flying.

"It's the only name they ever gave me."

Poe frowned in thought. "Well I ain't using it! FN….Finn, we'll call you Finn, is that all right with you?"

There was a momentary pause as the trooper considered. "Yeah, I like that."

"Great. I'm Poe Dameron, nice to meet you Finn."

"Nice to meet you Poe!"

Poe continued his flight, attacking what they could. He had to do as much damage as possible.

He was sure he was confusing his former captors greatly, and that gave him satisfaction. They'd never have expected him to escape, and even more to escape and attack. The Star Destroyer was bringing their big guns online. He needed to make the break, he need to get back to Jakku.

"Wait! Where are we going? We need to get OUT of here!"

"We're going back to Jakku. I need to get my droid before the First Order does."

"You're kidding, right? A droid? We've got to LEAVE."

Poe shook his head. He had to get BB8. Not just because of the information he carried, but BB8 was special. Before his wife had started playing music professionally, she'd been an engineer. BB8 had been her project, a special BB unit that she'd modified for him. He was special.

"Yes, a droid. A BB unit, orange and white, he's one of a kind, he's unique and invaluable." _And not just for the information he carried._ Poe thought, keeping his focus on the planet in front of them.

"No droid is that important. We go back to Jakku, we die. We've got to get out of here!"

"This isn't about me or you, this is about bigger things and I have a responsibility to see my mission is complete. We're going to Jakku." He headed for the planet.

"WHY? What is so important? We'll die if we go back there."

Poe sighed. Honesty, he'd insisted on it from the other man, so he needed to be completely honest as well. "He has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker."

"You've got to be kidding me. Skywalker?"

"Yes. And I need to get it before they do."

Before Finn could respond, they were hit. They were going down. Poe struggled to control the fighter as much as he could as it hurtled towards the planet. The electronics were malfunctioning and there was no BB8 to help out. The controls sparked again. Poe felt himself losing consciousness, and he fought it.


	6. Chapter 6

He'd managed to set the fighter down in one piece. Fire. He pulled himself out of the fighter and stumbled away from it. Finn had ejected. Darkness threatened to swallow him, his head was throbbing. He reached up and touched the side of his head, sticky, bloody, and swollen. Whether from the crash or torture or both, it didn't matter, it wasn't good. Something told him he needed to stay conscious, that slipping into the tempting darkness was not the way to go.

Finn had ejected. Where was he? Poe looked around, the brightness of the sky and the unending sand stretching around him. He needed water. He needed a ship. He needed BB8. "FINN!" He shouted although the noise made his head pound even more.

His flight jacket was in the fighter still. He went to the burning ship and pulled it out, stumbling backwards as the ground shifted under him. His mind registered the situation and he moved backwards as quickly as he could, the sinking sand swallowing the fighter. Poe stared for a long moment. If he'd lost consciousness and had failed to get out…..but he hadn't. He was alive. Water. Water first.

"POE!"

He looked up and saw Finn running towards the wreckage. He stood up. "Stop! There's sinking sand. Be careful." He blinked, trying to ignore the blurriness of his vision, to blame it on the sun and sand.

"Glad you're all right."

"Good to see you too." Poe waited for Finn to reach him. He frowned. "Why don't you take that armour off." He held out his jacket. "Here, put this on."

He waited for the ex-Trooper to ditch his armour and take the jacket from him. "Thanks. Now what?"

"We find water, and we find my droid." Poe looked around. Something told him to head south. "This way."

He headed south, hoping a settlement of some kind wasn't too far away.

Thirsty. They had to find water, soon. His head was still pounding, but he kept one foot in front of the other. They topped yet another hill and he saw it. A small outpost, settlement of some type. He hoped BB8 was there, that the First Order hadn't been able to find him.

They practically slid down the dune to the bottom and half-walked, half-stumbled their way to the outpost. Sunburned, dehydrated, and Poe with a head injury, they stumbled forward. Poe saw an animal drinking water. He didn't care if he had to share with an animal, it was water. He figured Finn would feel the same.

They knelt by the small pool of water, a trough really, and drank. It tasted disgusting, but it was water. Some rational part of his brain told him that if he drank to fast in his condition, he'd get sick, but he didn't care. The liquid was soothing, his body absorbed it quickly.

The sounds of a scuffle reached them and he looked up. He stood and Finn followed. He saw a girl fighting two men and beside her was what appeared to be his droid under a net. They were about to intervene when the girl beat the men and got the net off BB8.

The droid beeped excitedly and raced away from her, towards him.

"Buddy!"

"This is your droid?"

"Yes." Poe got on his knees. He couldn't really focus on what Finn was saying, he just was glad to see BB8 was safe.

"Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth."

Poe stood. He looked at Finn and then at the girl. "You are?"

"Rey."

Poe looked at her for a moment. She'd clearly taken care of BB8, hadn't sold him for scrap or to the First Order. "Nice to meet you. I guess he just told you what this droid carries."

"Yes, but I thought Skywalker was a myth."

Poe smiled and shook his head. "No, he's real. Any idea how…"

His words were cut short by his droid's beeping. "Great, we've got company. Any idea where we can get a ship?"

He could now hear the incoming fighters, and he could see that Finn could hear them too.

"Run!"

He normally wasn't a fan of running away, but he followed Finn and Rey nonetheless. BB8 speed along with them. Being on the ground during a bombing run was a new experience for Poe, one he didn't really want to have, but here he was. "You have a ship?"

Rey pointed ahead of them. "A quadjumper, there."

She yelled back over the blasters behind them. Poe saw another ship out of the corner of his eye, one that was familiar. "That one!"

"It's garbage."

Just then one of the fighters blew up the quadjumper. "Garbage it is."

They changed direction. Poe forced his legs to keep moving, his head was spinning. He stumbled up the ramp. "I'll pilot."

Rey turned and looked at him. "I'll pilot, you can barely stand."

"You fly sitting down." He ground out, even though his vision was blurring and his head spinning.

"You're in no condition." She passed him, heading for the cockpit.

As much as it galled him to admit, she was probably right. He looked at Finn. "Gun position is that way, down." He pointed and followed Rey to the cockpit where he took co-pilot position.

She looked at the instruments. Poe was silent, fighting the darkness that was on the edge of his vision. He heard the ship's engines fire up. That was good. They took off. Roughly. He activated their shields. She started to go up.

"No, stay low, it confuses their tracking."

He winced as they hit the ground and went sideways before levelling off and gaining speed. Poe could hear BB8 bouncing around. "Hang on BB8!"

"Finn, when are you going to fire?" Rey yelled as she piloted the craft over the dunes of Jakku. Poe's dizziness had increased, he felt like he was losing his grasp on consciousness again. He struggled to focus, to keep himself awake. He wasn't sure when he finally succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness, but when he opened his eyes again he was staring into the eyes of Han Solo.


	7. Chapter 7

***SW is not mine, just having fun. Hope you enjoy it***

D'Qar's forest growth conveniently camouflaged the Resistance base. If anyone was doing a casual glance without deep scans, there wouldn't be much to see. Underneath, within the tunnels, one lieutenant moved along as quickly as he could, dodging people as he headed for General Organa with the message that had just come in.

She was dressed in a simple blue-grey jumpsuit and brown vest, no rank insignia, and yet there was no doubt that she was Princess and General. She was seated with Captain Snap Wexley when the lieutenant rushed into the room.

"What is it lieutenant?"

"This just came in." He handed her the read out of the message. She read it slowly and inhaled, shaking her head.

"Lor San Tekka is dead, Poe's X-Wing was destroyed while still on the ground."

She turned her gaze to Snap, he was next in command after Poe, he was Poe's friend and an excellent pilot in his own right. He frowned. "That doesn't mean he was in it. What about BB8?"

She shook her head. "No trace of him."

Wexley's lips curved in a smile. "Don't give up on them, General. Something special was programmed into that little BB unit, I'd bet he got away. And Poe, if his ship was on the ground, he wasn't in it, I'd bet on that."

"If he was captured by the First Order, he won't be alive long."

Leia's eyes held the weariness of one too long at war, from the Battle of Scarif at age 18 through now, she'd seen too much. Yet she always talked of keeping hope, they had to hold on to that. "General, you've always said that if you only believe in the sun when it's shining, you won't make it through the night. Give them a chance. I don't think he's dead, if anyone can escape the First Order, it's Poe Dameron. Whatever mission you sent him on, he'll complete it."

"Or die trying." Leia finished, a sigh escaping her lips. "I know that, that's why I sent him. We'll call him missing-in-action until we have more information."

Wexley nodded, understanding that that was necessary. It made him wing commander, at least temporarily. Although with Poe on this mission, he'd been that nominally so nothing would change unless Poe returned or was declared dead. "Captain Wexley, keep this from the rest of the fighters for now, they'll want to go chasing after him and we can't afford that, not right now."

"Yes General. But there is one that needs to know."

Leia Organa stared at the report. She knew who Snap was talking about. She'd disagreed with Poe's decision to send his family away, but she'd understood. She'd tried to dissuade him, but he had been bent on protecting them, on making sure his son didn't lose both his parents. No matter what happened to him, his wife and child were safe. If Poe had been taken prisoner, he was in all likelihood dead by now. The First Order didn't keep prisoners around. The droid was missing as well. She had to send someone to tell Sariah. The worst part of a commander's job was telling the family of the ones that didn't come home. But she couldn't leave to do it and there was no way to make radio contact. She'd have to send someone, as much as she wished she could do it personally, there was simply no way. "Send for Jessika."

####

Sariah heard the engines pass overhead and stepped outside just in time to see a fighter landing. The feeling of dread deepened, especially when she saw a woman walking towards her, her flight helmet in hand.

She recognised Jessika as one of her husband's squadron mates, but didn't move from where she stood on the edges of the town, just outside her small dwelling. There were few people out today, the sun beat down on the planet, turning what had been a pleasant morning into a sweltering afternoon. Most were indoors, anywhere other than the sun, attempting to keep cool.

"Sariah." Jessika held her helmet in one hand and came to a stop in front of her.

"Jessika."

"We should go inside."

Sariah shook her head. "No. Just tell me, please. What is it? Where's Poe?"

Jessika bit her lip. "We don't know. He was on a secret mission for General Organa. He's been declared missing." She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. They're not very hopeful right now. He's been captured by the First Order from what the intelligence report stated."

And no one escapes the First Order. They'd hurt him. They'd kill him. "Could it be wrong? Could he simply be missing and turn up somewhere?" The thought of her husband in their hands scared her.

"I certainly hope so, and apparently so does command or they wouldn't have declared him missing-in-action."

"I want to go back with you. I'm through hiding."

Jessika's eyes widened. "Sariah, what about Kayden?"

"He'll be safe here, I know I can't have a child there, but I can help the Resistance. And I'm tired of this separation." She knew Poe would be upset with her, but she didn't care. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to help the Resistance, and if the First Order had killed her husband she wanted to make them pay.

"It'll be a tight squeeze, but I can get you in the fighter. It's not really a two man, but the area behind the cockpit is just big enough for a person." She smiled.

"You knew I'd want to come."

"I didn't think that any woman who married Commander Dameron would be the sit at home and knit type. Not that there's anything wrong with knitting, but …."

Sariah put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "I know what you're saying. I'll go get Kayden settled with friends. I'll be back."

Sariah walked back into the house. She was sure Poe would be upset, but that was fine if he was alive to BE upset! She had to do this. She could help, and if her father was aware from Hell, it would drive him nuts to know the child he'd educated so well was helping the Resistance.

####

Poe blinked and stood up, a little too fast, and as a result felt General Solo's hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down. "Easy kid." He frowned at him as if trying to place where he knew him from. "You're the Dameron kid, right?"

"Yes sir, General Solo, sir." Poe watched as the hero of the Rebellion shook his head. His father had served under General Solo at the Battle of Endor. He'd seen Han and Leia and Luke a few times when he was a child. He wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious, but he felt awful, and probably looked worse.

"You've got quite a lump on your head. I heard quite a story from your shipmates, care to verify it?"

Poe looked at the older man for a long moment. Solo's eyes were penetrating as he waited for Poe to answer. Poe nodded slowly, his head still throbbing, his vision still somewhat blurry. "I'm sure they told you the truth, sir. We need to get BB8 back to the base. He's carrying…"

"A map to Luke. They told me, BB8 showed us. So, Finn, he's really Resistance?"

He could tell the older man was sceptical. Rightfully so he supposed. He'd found them running his ship with Poe unconscious and looking pretty bad. "He is now. He helped me escape the First Order, he's a rogue trooper, they find him and they'll kill him."

General Solo nodded thoughtfully.

"Sir…"

Solo put his hand up, his look hardening. "Stop with the sir. I'm not a General anymore."

"Yes, sir…..uh Han, you're taking us back to base?" It seemed a little strange to call someone so legendary, someone older than his father, by his first name. Before Han can respond, the distinct thud and click of a docking ship rattles the cargo bay.

Poe stood, following Han to the ramp with Rey and Finn and BB8 coming from the other direction.

"What is it?"

Han ignored them and they followed. They exited the bay and went into a long corridor.

"At least the Rathtars aren't loose." Han spoke almost absently.

"Rathtars?!" Poe and Finn both spoke simultaneously. "You're NOT hauling Rathtars?"

"I'm hauling Rathtars."

Rey was right with them. "What's a Rathtar?"

"You don't want to know." Poe muttered as he came to a stop beside Han. "What is it?"

"Guavian Death Gang. You three go below deck, stay out of the way and out of sight. BB8 stays with me."

Poe started to argue, but the reasoning for splitting was clear enough. BB8 had the information, but if he was seen with Poe, it would be obvious if anyone was looking for them. Rey and Finn as well. So he headed below with Finn and Rey. He followed them, his head throbbing though the dizziness was thankfully gone. They waited below. A second band of bad guys arrived. Great. Han, Chewie, and BB8 were between them.

"Finn, take a look through that hatch, see if you can see anything." Poe spoke and watched as Finn looked upward through the grated cover.

"Not a thing."

Poe frowned.

"If they found Han and Chewie that fast, they're probably using scanners." Rey spoke, looking at them as she did.

"Which means they can find us if they start looking hard enough." Poe finished the thought, watching as she nodded.

"We can't just sit here."

"The Falcon?"

Poe shook his head. "No. We need to get BB8 back, help Han and Chewie as well. Then we can go to the Falcon."


	8. Chapter 8

Rey and Finn looked at him. This wasn't open for discussion. Hopefully the look on his face conveyed that. It must have. Rey nodded, and then Finn.

"If I can close the blast doors in that corridor, it would cut off both gangs."

Poe looked at Rey, realising her quickness with things mechanical reminded him of his wife. He'd have to ask her later how she'd learned. "Do it."

Rey looked at the panel on the wall and rearranged the circuits. The lighting flickered and Poe could hear doors above, but they sounded as though they were opening.

"Uh oh. Wrong ones."

Poe looked at her and Finn. "The Rathtars?"

She nodded. "Everything's opened."

"Great." Poe spoke, exasperation clear in his voice. He wasn't mad at her, she'd taken a chance on an unmarked control panel. He was just tired, in pain, and he needed to get himself and BB8 back to base, period. That was the only objective that mattered.

The sounds from above indicated that the Rathtars were attacking, hopefully the bad guys and not Han, Chewie, and BB8. "Back up, we're no good down here." Poe led the way further down the space, hoping for a place they could return to the deck unnoticed.

They found a hatch and Poe went up first, it was clear, he motioned to Finn who came through and helped Rey up. "I'll take the lead. Finn, you cover us from behind."

That left Rey in the middle, although he was fairly certain that she could take care of herself. "I think the Falcon is this way." Poe pointed ahead. As a pilot, he had a good sense of direction and the ability to map things in his head, but with a head injury and the multiple corridors in this ship, it was his best guess rather than a certain knowledge.

"What does a Rathtar look like?"

Before he could answer Rey's question, they rounded a corner to see one attacking some gang members. Rey put her hand to her mouth as Finn grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Like that."

They hadn't gotten much further though when one tentacle came around and grabbed Finn. Poe yanked Rey ahead of himself, giving her a gentle yet firm push away from the thing. "GO!"

"FINN!" She yelled as she ran, Poe behind her.

She came to a stop at a control panel. "Wait." She said as he skidded to a stop beside her, taking in the multiple screens, seeing Finn and the Rathtar passing from one to another. He remained silent, watching her think and finally bring a door closed on the Rathtar's tentacles.

Reunited with Finn, they finally got to the landing bay, meeting Han and Chewie and BB8. Pursued by gang members with blasters.

"Poe, help Chewie." Han yelled and pointed to Rey. "You, close the hatch behind us."

Poe got Chewie on one side, wincing as the Wookie leaned on him. He assumed, and hoped, that Han had chosen him for this because Chewie knew him and wouldn't be too difficult where he might have taken Finn apart.

They all made their way into the Falcon, Rey and Finn following Han to the cockpit as Poe tried to get Chewie settled and bandaged.

###

Sariah climbed out of the fighter, absently wondering how her husband did long missions with his inherent restlessness and legs….she bit her lower lip, biting back the urge to give in to worry, she would see him again, legs and restlessness and all. She followed Jessika into the base, finding Leia in the main control area.

"Sariah." Leia stood, surprise on her face as she saw them walk in.

"I couldn't stay away. Please let me do something while we wait."

Leia nodded. "I'm sure we can find something, electronic engineering, right?"

"Yes."

The general smiled. "I had a feeling Poe couldn't keep you away for long, I think he knew that when he sent you away, might be why he chose where he did to send you."

"Very likely. I want to do whatever I can."

###

They'd taken off into hyperspace from the inside of the freighter. Now they knew that was a thing they could do. Not that it was something they should do. Rey remained where she was, in the copilot's position,

Han entered the lounge area, followed by Rey and Finn. They ship was hurtling through hyperspace.

"So you're taking us back to base?" Poe asked as he stood up from where he'd been kneeling beside the bunk. Chewie would be fine.

"Not in this ship. You'll never make it, they'll be looking for it." Han looked at him. "We're on our way to Maz Kanata's. You can get a ship there."

Poe nodded. He'd heard of her. "Thank you."

Han shrugged and turned back to the cockpit. Rey followed him. They had a flight of at least a couple of hours, he wasn't exactly sure of the distance and their speed, but it was at least that far.

Once they dropped out of hyperspace, he and Finn went to the cockpit and took seats behind Han and Rey.

"I didn't think there was this much green in the whole galaxy."

He looked across at Rey as she spoke. They all looked at her. He'd had the benefit of growing up on Yavin IV. In contrast she'd apparently grown up on Jakku. He shook his head and spoke to Han. "I'll go with you."

"No." Han responded without turning around as they landed the Falcon.

"Why not? I've done covert." He was getting frustrated, he needed to be active.

"I'm sure you have, but this will look better if it's just me and Rey and Finn, you stay here." He got up and left the Falcon's cockpit. Poe followed, Rey and Finn on his heels.

"Why?"

Solo stopped and turned back around. "I guess because I said so won't work with you."

"No, not even if you were still a general." Poe answered honestly. He followed orders, but never blindly.

Han shook his head and looked directly at Poe. "I want you to work with Chewie on the Falcon. I've been here before, Rey and Finn won't look suspicious walking in with me, you on the other hand…."

"I get the picture." Poe reluctantly agreed.

He sat down as they left. He could at least get a message to the Resistance. They needed to know he was on his way back with BB8. It was easy enough to activate a scrambled communication to D'Qar. He recorded a brief message and transmitted. Wait? Waiting wasn't something that had ever come easily to him, and it certainly wasn't now. He got up and found Chewbacca outside the ship. At least it would give him something to do. BB8 had followed Rey. That was fine, he knew BB8 would be fine with them.

####

Rey had never seen so much green in her whole life. She looked around at everything, amazed by the variations, the sounds, the water and the trees. Jakku was devoid of these things, water was a precious thing, and yet there was clearly a lot of water here. She and Finn walked with Han to the huge stone structure, BB8 rolling along behind them.

They stopped at the door. Han turned around and looked at them.

"Whatever you do, don't stare."

"At what?" She and Finn seemed to answer simultaneously.

Han looked at them for a long moment. "Anything." He answered, gesturing with his hands before turning to open the large doors.


	9. Chapter 9

**#A/N: In the book the scene with Unkar Plutt happens and well, I had to let Chewie do it.#**

Poe took a look at the outside of the Falcon. He thought back to Rey's astonishment at Han's pronouncement that the Force and the Jedi were real. For him it had been simply a part of life. He'd known Luke Skywalker when he'd been very small, he'd grown up climbing the Force tree that Luke had given his parents. He certainly wasn't ever going to be a Jedi, but he knew the Force was real like he knew the air he breathed was real. "Chewie, what do we need to do first?" Working would keep him busy, which would be a good thing. He was sure Han wouldn't be long, he knew Maz and getting a ship shouldn't be a problem.

###

The stone fortress had stood for at least as long as Maz had run it. Rey and Finn followed Han into the hall, BB8 rolling along behind them. They stepped through the massive doors and into a hall filled with a wide variety of species-from humans to non. Rey looked around, she was familiar with a variety of species from her life on Jakku, so this was no surprise to her.

"HAN SOLO!"

Rey looked ahead and saw a short female humanoid had turned around to face them. Everything around them had come to a complete and silent standstill. Lenses folded over her eyes, her pants and shirt very simple. Han raised his hand in a short wave.

"Hi Maz."

Everyone returned to whatever they'd been doing, the noise level resuming gradually. She made her way to them. "Where's my boyfriend?"

Han half smiled. "Chewie's working on the Falcon."

She looked at them, hands on her hips. "He's a good Wookie, I like him!" She sighed, retuning her gaze fully to Han. "Come, we'll sit, what is it you need this time?"

They settled around a table in a private room near the kitchen, they were mostly cut off from the main hall, allowing them to speak freely. Food was brought and Rey stared at the variety for a moment. She'd never seen so much food. She looked up to see Han half-smiling at her. "Go ahead." He spoke quietly, perhaps understanding her momentary shock. She found herself taking a bit of everything available, wanting to try it, wanting to not feel hunger, not ration. She focused on eating for the moment, the variety of food before her something completely new.

Han had just given Maz the short version of the story.

"A map to Luke Skywalker? I knew he would be found!" She looked at Rey. "How is the food?"

Rey swallowed a bite, feeling a slight blush to her cheeks, and smiled. "Very good, thanks."

"Good." Maz turned back to Han. "I can get you out of here, but you must take the droid to the Resistance."

"Me? No. You need to go."

"Leia doesn't want to see me."

Maz frowned. "This fight isn't about you and her. Han, go home!"

Rey watched them, realising Maz knew far more than just Han Solo the smuggler. "What fight?"

Maz turned to her, her expression softening as she turned from Han. "The only fight. The fight against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Now, the First Order. WE must fight them, all of us." She stared at each of them.

"That's crazy." Finn interjected. Rey turned to look at him, surprised at his reaction. "The First Order is probably on their way right now….." He stopped. Maz was adjusting her lenses, her eyes suddenly looking impossibly large. "What?"

Maz didn't answer, she got up on the table and stood directly in front of Finn.

"Solo? What's she doing?"

Han simply shrugged. "No idea, but it ain't good."

Maz spoke, at last. "I've lived over a thousand years, so long that I've seen the same eyes in many people." She adjusted her lenses, this time her eyes returned to normal. "You have the eyes of a man who wants to run."

Finn tensed. "You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from or what I've seen. You don't know the First Order the way I do. We all need to run."

Maz looked at him for a long moment and then pointed to a corner on the opposite end of the hall. "Red helmet, red shirt, gun…they will trade transportation for work. Go."

Finn stood and took the blaster from its holster, holding it out to Han. "It's been good to know you."

Han didn't look at him. "Keep it." Rey watched Han for a moment and realised he wasn't going to do anything to stop Finn. She stood and caught him halfway to his destination.

"What are you doing? You heard Maz. We're both part of this fight." Rey was confused by his actions, he'd said he was Resistance, he was helping BB8.

"I'm not who you think I am."

She shook her head. "Finn, what do you mean? I've seen you in action…"

He cut her off. "I'm not a hero, I'm not Resistance. I'm a Stormtrooper."

He might as well have hit her, she fell abruptly silent and stared up at him. He'd helped them.

"I was taken from a family I'll never know. I was raised and trained to kill." He paused. "In my first battle I made a choice, I didn't pull the trigger. I ran. I got Poe Dameron off that ship, but I still want to run, away from the First Order. I'm not Resistance, I'm done with the First Order."

"Don't go." She spoke quietly, not sure what else to say, she couldn't believe he was leaving.

"Take care of yourself." He turned and walked away.

Rey watched him, confused. She didn't believe this was really what he wanted. She was so focused on that she didn't notice the massive being lumbering towards her or the two henchmen with him, she didn't notice until one was close enough to grab her.

"Hello Rey."

It was Unkar Plutt. He was repulsive s always. "How…how did you find me?"

He smiled, staring down at her. "I have an old Imperial homing device on the Falcon. Easy enough to find it once it sets down somewhere."

"Let go of me." She tried to speak calmly, but his stench was overwhelming and her desperation to be free, for someone to notice she was in trouble and do something, was rising. He was too close to her.

"You'll come quietly or you'll become the entertainment here." His noxious breath was hot on her face as he spoke, far too close to her.

She twisted, managing to get her blaster and pointing it towards his nose. "I'll add a hole to your face. Let me go."

She pulled the trigger, only for nothing to happen. He smiled mockingly and grabbed it from her. "You have to take the safety off." He moved a small, barely noticeable switch on the weapon. She froze, uncertain, feeling alone.

The blaster was taken by a much larger hand, she looked and saw Chewie towering over them. He growled. Chewie still had one arm bandaged, but he held the gun in his good hand.

"Half a Wookie shouldn't be a problem." Plutt boasted and thrust one arm towards Chewie. Dropping the blaster, Chewbacca twisted it, ripping Plutt's arm off at the shoulder. Plutt backed away, screaming in pain.

Chewie looked at her.

"Thank you."

He responded by saying she should come back to the table. She walked away with Chewie, back to their private area.

Once there, she saw Poe in what seemed to be a heated yet quiet debate with Maz and Han. She listened for a moment, but they were so intent, they didn't acknowledge her and she didn't want to intrude.

##

Poe dropped the beacon in front of Han. "We found that. You can bet the First Order is on their way, we need to go and you need to come with us."

"I'm not going, we're here to get you a ship…"

Poe shook his head. "I never thought General Solo would run from anything."

Han looked up at him. Poe had heard stories of Han and vaguely recalled meeting him when he was a small child. "I'm not running, Dameron, she doesn't want to see me."

Although Poe's mother had died when he was eight, he'd spent those early years knowing the love of two parents who were in a loving and committed marriage. There was a very tiny piece of him that was confused when he came across married people who didn't want to be together, even knowing people were different, it made little sense to him. "She told you that? I doubt it. Besides, we could use your experience."

Neither he nor Han notice Rey step in and then leave again. BB8; however, noticed and followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey cautiously moved down the stone steps, she could hear a voice calling, distantly, a strange echo. She moved forward, one step at a time, heading towards the sound. She was aware of BB8 behind her only because of the sound of him rolling down one step at a time, he wasn't beeping at all. They reached the end of the stairs, a subterranean stone corridor stretching before them. BB8 beeped in curiosity, but she didn't answer him.

She came to a door, one that was locked. She reached towards it, gasping when it opened without her touching it. She stepped into the dark room. Piles of crates, baskets, and other objects sat around in no discernible order. Some were covered with cloth or tarps, others were not. But what drew her was a simple wooden box on a table. She was drawn to it, almost as though it was calling to her, but without a voice.

It was unlocked. She slowly lifted the lid. The sound of mechanical breathing filled the air. She turned but found herself looking down a corridor that reminded her of the Imperial ships she had been on while on Jakku, further away she could see two men in combat with one another. She heard her name.

Turning again, she spoke. "Hello?" There was no answer, but the scene changed again. More people, lightsabers, what seemed to be a battle surrounded her. She turned once more, her hand to her mouth, the scene before her changed again. Flames reached towards the sky, engulfing the building, a man and droid were there, the man on his knees, he reached his hand, one of metal, towards the droid. The scene faded away into yet another, battle again. But then she heard another voice.

"I'll come back for you."

She ran towards the voice. "Where are you?"

She screamed when a tall figure with a lightsabre appeared before her. She fell backwards, finding herself on the stone in the corridor where she'd started.

"There you are."

She blinked and saw Maz coming towards her.

"What was that?"

Maz looked at her for what seemed like a very long moment. "It called you.'

Rey stood, BB8 coming from the room to a stop beside her. She realised she'd gone into a room without permission, one that belonged to someone else an in a place she didn't know. "I…I shouldn't have gone in there, I'm sorry."

"This means something, something special!"

She shook her head, not taking her eyes from Maz. "I need to get back."

Maz reached out and took one of Rey's hands. "Han told me." Her tone softened with her gaze. "Child, whomever you are waiting for, I think you know, they're not coming back. But someone else, there is someone else who could use your help."

She felt tears on her cheeks. She wasn't used to this much closeness, to someone expressing concern. "No."

"The lightsabre was Luke's, and his father's before him. It is calling to you. The belonging that you seek is ahead of you, not behind you, dear child. I'm not a Jedi, but I do know the Force. It surrounds us all, feel it, listen to it. Take the sabre."

Rey wiped the tears from her face. "I'm not touching that thing again."

She ran. BB8 followed on her heels. She ran until she couldn't, finding herself in the trees of the forest surrounding the castle. She looked at BB8. "You have to go back."

###

Leia had already called Captain Wexley in to brief him. She'd gotten Poe's message, not only was he alive, but he had BB8 on Takodana with Han. She felt there was more, but his message had been short. The wave of pain hit her, causing her to lean into a console for support.

"General?"

She waved Snap off. "A disturbance in the Force. Deaths. Something terrible has just happened."

As if on que, General Statura and a communications officer rushed into the room. "General Organa, the Hosnian system, it's gone."

She needed Snap and the squadron to go to Takodana, the First Order was probably on their way there. At the same time she needed someone on reconnaissance to find out more on that weapon.

Statura continued. "We know if no such weapon, General. We've received no intelligence regarding anything of this scale."

She nodded. "But it must be weapon, it couldn't have been a natural occurrence." She turned to look at Captain Wexley. "Captain, your squadron will come with us to Takodana. If Poe was here I'd send you out on the reconnaissance mission, but he's not. So I need you to pick someone for that task, bring them back here and I'll brief you both."

"Yes ma'am." Captain Wexley strode off. No one should have to experience the death of their world. First Alderaan and now the Hosnian system. They had to stop the First Order. This could not happen again. He'd been a teenager during the Rebellion, his mother had been right there in the midst of the Alliance, fighting for them, for freedom from the Empire. Sadly, he seemed to now be in the same fight.

##

The star was new, and visible during the day. The crowd around them speculated as Han, Poe, and Chewie stared up at the event. "It's the Republic. The Hosnian system should be there."

"That's not possible."

Poe looked at Han. "That's what they said about the Death Star." Hands on his hips he started to expound on that thought when Finn came running to them.

"It's the First Order, they've done it. Wait…where's Rey?"

The men looked around. No Rey, no BB8. "I thought she was with you.'

Han answered, irritated. Poe was about to offer to go find her when Maz came running out of the castle. "You four, now, you must see this."

They followed her into the castle, down the stairs into the stone corridor that she'd come from, the one Rey had run from. She led them to a room and pulled an object from a box, holding it towards them. Poe knew it was a lightsabre, the weapon of the Jedi. He looked on it in awe and some amount of reverence. Han recognised it immediately.

"That's Luke's. Where'd you get it?"

"It's a long story, one for later." She directed her gaze at Finn. "Take it, find her."

Finn reached out to take it. Just as he took it, blasts shook the castle. "Those beasts! They're here."


	11. Chapter 11

Rey had convinced BB8 to go and found herself alone in the forest. She could hear the Stormtroopers. Then he stepped out from behind a tree, dressed in black, his face masked. His red lightsabre blade burning brightly like none she'd ever heard of before. She fired, repeatedly, but he deflected each blast with the lightsabre as if it was nothing.

He strode towards her. He finally held up one hand, his palm facing her and she found she couldn't move. He stopped an arm's length in front of her.

"You tried to kill me, you don't know me at all, and you want to kill me."

"I know you're First Order, that's all I need to know." She responded, unable to move, unable to do more than breathe.

"You're afraid."

He walked around her, but she couldn't move to follow him. He put the blade of the lightsabre close to her face, she stared at him, trying to ignore the burning weapon so close to her. "There is something…..who are you?"

He held out his hand again, she could feel him in her mind and struggled to resist. She fought to keep her mind blank, the pain of his invasion bringing tears to her eyes. She couldn't stop him.

"You've seen it."

Then everything went black.

Poe wasn't used to being on the ground in a fight. He was good with a blaster, but this was ground combat, not his thing. They'd emerged from the rubble of the castle to see Stormtroopers had landed.

"Find the girl and the droid!" Maz looked directly at Finn.

"I don't have a weapon."

The small woman grasped his wrist and held it up, the lightsabre still in his hand. "Yes, you do!"

Finn activated it. He'd never used a weapon like this in his life, but it's what he had. Stormtroopers began firing on them.

Poe, Han, and Chewie returned fire, finding some amount of cover behind a fallen wall.

"Drop your weapons."

Poe realised they were surrounded by a dozen troopers, and yet his hand remained tightened around his blaster. He wasn't going to be taken again. His desire to not be captured a second time warred with the desire to keep those he was with alive.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dameron."

He swallowed hard, hearing the unspoken words in the way Han said his last name. He let go of his gun. Poe knew as well as Han there was a time for risk taking and a time to wait for the chance. This was a wait moment, but there was no way they were taking him alive, not again.

"Hands on your heads."

Poe started to lift his hands. And he smiled. He'd never been so happy to see X-Wings in his life. His squadron was coming in low, as close to the lake as they could get, safely avoiding detection. They roared in, taking out the grounded TIEs before they knew what hit them. He was sure Snap was in command. He watched as the ships engaged both the remaining TIEs and the ground troops.

Again it was a strange feeling to be on the ground rather than the air, but when he felt the blaster shoved into his hands, he returned his focus to the present. He started firing again. He noticed the lead X-Wing, Snap's fighter, blasting with accuracy the parked TIEs, ground vehicles, troopers….his turns could be tighter, but training runs paid off, clearly. What he noticed from the ground could be honed, worked on, and maybe he should watch his squadron from the ground now and then, the perspective was certainly unique.

"It's the Resistance!" Han yelled. Hope sparked in each of them as they dove for cover from the aerial fire and debris from the hits. Poe and Han both grabbed for blasters while Finn went for the lightsabre.

The troopers were heading towards the transport, easy targets at this point. Finn saw Kylo Ren, carrying Rey towards the shuttle.

"REY!"

Ren's stride didn't change. Finn started to run towards her, but Poe grabbed the back of his jacket hard enough to stop him.

"We've got to save her!"

Poe stared at Ren for a second as the black clothed Sith-bad Jedi whatever he was strode along with Rey unconscious in his arms. "Not now. Not here. Come on."

Memories of his blaster fire hanging motionless in mid-air filled his mind. No, this was a wait moment as well.

The Resistance transport settled, Han and Poe stood there, waiting. BB8 had rolled up to them and now sat between the two men. General Organa was the first one off.

"Commander Dameron, good to see you're alive, we'll debrief later."

"Yes, ma'am." He spoke, just how tired he really was starting to set in when he saw someone standing just inside the shuttle. Someone who shouldn't have been there.

"Sariah!" They met halfway, holding onto each other with desperation mingled with joy in reunion. Their lips met, hunger for one another overriding any sense of caring about who was watching. He deepened the kiss and she reciprocated. He pulled her close, holding her against him as she clung to him, their kiss deep, hungry, passionate, and possessive.

"Commander."

He broke the kiss, breathless as he turned his head, sheepishly, to look at General Organa. The General was smiling. "Go on, and have the doctor check you out as soon as we get back to D'Qar."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled back before he and Sariah walked to the transport, his arm around her waist and hers around his.

Leia turned to face Han.

"You changed your hair."

She nodded. A sense of sadness swept over her, _why couldn't they be like the Dameron's? Why had this wall grown between them?_ "Same jacket."

Han shook his head. "No, new jacket."

Leia was the first to step forward and in a moment husband and wife were in each other's arms. Not as passionate as the younger couple had been, or even they had been when they were the age Poe and Sariah were now.

"I saw him."

Leia sighed. This was the wall between them. Their son.


	12. Chapter 12

**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine, just having fun#**

 **#Thank you for the reviews!#**

They'd entered the atmosphere of D'Qar and were on approach to land. Sariah sat quietly beside her husband, their fingers entwined and resting on his left leg as the ship set down. They hadn't really spoken during the trip, they had just enjoyed being near each other again. She knew he was going to be required to get checked out by a doctor, she looked at him. "I'm glad you're all right. Jessika told me you'd been captured. I had to come."

He looked at her and sighed, squeezing her hand as he responded quietly. "It's all right. Kayden is still…?"

"Yes. I left him in good hands." She answered before he could finish asking. She knew this isn't what he'd wanted for their son, it wasn't what either of them had envisioned. She'd hoped to give their child the stability and strong father and husband she had lacked, he'd hoped to raise their child in peace. He'd spent the first two years of his life with his grandfather during the War, and now their son was in the same situation, except he wasn't with his grandfather, with family.

Poe nodded, clearly unwilling to argue or tell her she was wrong for coming, for that she was grateful as they followed Leia off the ship. Poe started for the Falcon. "Commander Dameron."

He turned, facing Leia, Sariah still at his side.

"I need…"

"You _need_ to see a doctor, now, Commander. Get cleared. That's an order."

Poe let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, ma'am." He turned and headed for the base, knowing Leia would probably ground him if he didn't show up in medical. Sariah didn't let go of his hand and as they neared the base entrance, she asked the question she'd been wondering about since Jessika had arrived to tell her he was missing.

"Poe, what happened? All Jessika said was that you'd been captured."

He paused by the base entrance and looked at her, biting his lower lip in the way he sometimes did. "I was on a mission for Leia, I got captured. I escaped, long story short, I'm ok." He finished with reassurance in his voice.

She reached up and gently touched the side of his head where dried blood remained from his head injury, his hair sticking to it. He winced. "I think you need to look in a mirror, handsome. Let's go to the doctor."

###

Poe sat down and waited for Dr. Kalonia. The medical area was simple and very basic in comparison to what was available on the medical frigate. Necessary technology, one doctor, and a couple of medical assistants as well as a medical droid. Sariah was still beside him, he didn't want her to leave, but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted her to hear what the First Order had done to him. Dr. Kolonia stepped over to them, they had the room to themselves at this point. "Commander, do you want your wife to remain here?"

He looked at her.

"It's up to you, Poe."

He nodded and turned to the doctor. "She can stay." Dr. Kalonia nodded. The droids had already taken blood samples, the dried blood had been cleaned off, he was feeling better than he had been. He gave her a brief summary of what had happened, not leaving out his injuries, but making the account as short as possible.

She frowned as she looked at him. "So you were tortured physically and had Kylo Ren rummaging around in your head, and how long have you been without proper nourishment?"

Poe glanced at his wife before focusing on the doctor. "Yes, that's about it. Probably since before capture, I did have a little water on Jakku and then on the Falcon, but haven't had much else."

Dr. Kalonia shook her head and made some notes on her pad. "Your ribs are bruised, badly, no fractures though, surprisingly from what you told me. You do have a concussion, I'm not surprised you were out of it for a while, we'll work on healing that. Your cuts we can get cleared up quickly and if you'll promise me you'll drink water and eat, I'll let you go."

Poe nodded. "I will."

He was glad to be released, and still allowed to fly. They applied bacta to his cuts, including the side of his head and after treating his concussion, he was free to go. He rushed out of medical, and right into Snap and Finn.

"Poe, this guy says he needs to talk to you. Nearly got himself escorted off base."

Poe smiled. "Finn, meet Snap Wexley, Snap, this is Finn, he's the guy who got me away from the First Order."

The two men shook hands. Sariah stepped forward. "Finn, thank you for saving my husband." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stepped back to take Poe's hand. Poe was pretty sure Finn was blushing.

Sariah looked up at Poe. "I'll go get you something to eat and that water Dr. Kalonia ordered."

"Thank you." He watched her for a second and then turned back to Finn and Snap. "Look, what do you need?"

"We've got to talk, that weapon, the First Order has made it work."

"Ok, we need to talk to General Organa. Come with me." Poe led the way as they went down to the control room. Sentries saluted Poe, allowing them to pass. He came to a stop when he got to General Organa. "General, this is Finn. He's got to talk to you."

Leia nodded. "Finn, thank you for helping Poe."

Finn nodded. "That weapon, the First Order's made it work. I was on that base. And they have Rey."

Leia reached out, putting her hand on Finn's arm. "We'll do what we can, but for now I need everything you can tell me about that weapon."

"I wasn't an engineer or physicist. I was a trooper. But I know the layout."

"We'll take anything you have, we're desperate." Leia admitted quietly. Poe nodded his agreement, they were. This wasn't the Death Star, this thing could take out an entire system.

"Besides, it's not like they were going to keep things from a Trooper, troopers never defect." Poe said with a smile. He was sure they could do this. There had to be a way.

Poe listened as Finn spoke, absorbing the information. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Sariah, she handed him a ration bar and a bottle of water and he took it, keeping his focus on what was being said. He would have preferred real food, but for now the ration bar was more convenient. Finn finished recounting what he knew. Leia turned her attention to Snap. "Is Jessika back from the reconnaissance flight?"

"She just landed."

"Bring her down here."

"Yes ma'am." Wexley jogged away.

Poe looked at Leia. Time was short, they were going to have to do this quickly. "They probably know where we are."

"I know. They could be targeting us now, we've got to take this thing out fast."

Admiral Ackbar and Jessika soon joined them. Leia and Poe went to question Jessika while Ackbar talked to Finn.

Leia needed to see what information Poe had brought back, what BB8 had. Poe stepped out of the room, hoping to find BB8 nearby. He finally found BB8 in a store room of the side of the main control room, Sariah kneeling in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but R2 is in low power mode, he may or may not have the information we need."

BB8 responded, sadly irritated.

"Not right now." Poe spoke from where he was standing. Sariah stood and BB8 rolled to Poe, bumping his leg gently and beeping at him. "The General wants you, buddy, let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine…and can I just say I really, really don't want to kill Han.#**

Poe watched as BB8 projected the map he'd gotten from Lor San Tekka. He frowned as he realized it was incomplete and lacked the references necessary to place it in a larger map. "I'm sorry."

Leia turned to look at him, putting her hand on his upper arm. He could see the disappointment in her eyes, but knew it wasn't directed at him. "It's not your fault, Poe. You completed your mission, you went above and beyond. Right now, we have other things to discuss." He nodded and went to stand across the central viewing table from Leia and Han. Chewie was there. Admiral Statura and Admiral Ackbar where at his side, Snap was there, and other senior officers. Finn was there. Projected in their midst was a three dimensional map of a frozen planet. Poe began.

"The scan from Lieutenant Pava's recon flight confirms what Finn told us." He glanced in her direction and nodded.

Jessika took a deep breath. "It's some kind of hyperspace weapon inside the planet. I have no idea how that's even possible, but it is."

Finn nodded. "Like I said, I don't know the scientific parts, but I do know it requires a huge amount of energy and it can fire across those distances like to the Hosnian system, in moments."

Jessika looked at Poe and then at General Organa. "General, we can't even describe this thing, and I have a feeling we don't have much time."

One of the older officers spoke, utter horror on his face. "It's another Death Star!"

Poe tensed, his expression tightened as he shook his head. He'd been asked to lead this briefing. He drew in a deep breath and answered. "I wish that was the case, Major Ematt." He hit a control in front of him, bringing up the Death Star. "This was the Death Star." He hit another control, bringing the Death Star into a very small sphere floating beside the planet. "This is Starkiller Base. From the information we have from Finn and from Lieutenant Pava's reconnaissance flight, this is what we're facing now."

He looked on the images before him, grimly. His gut instincts told him they had very little time.

"So it's bigger." Han spoke from his place beside Leia.

Silence reigned for a moment. Leia spoke, looking directly at Poe. "Do we know what powers it?"

Poe shook his head and looked at Finn, giving him a nod of encouragement to speak. "Well, when I was stationed there, from what I heard and understand, it runs through the planet's core. It draws on energy from the sun."

"That's impossible." Ackbar objected, but Statura looked thoughtful. He leaned forward.

"Not really. If they found a way to gather that energy, they'd have to contain it."

Finn nodded. "These, here." He pointed to a structure on the planet's surface.

"Ok, so we need to blow it up. I don't care how big and complex it is, there has to be a way to blow it up." Han spoke.

Poe nodded. Blowing it up seemed to be the most viable plan. There had to be a way. He looked to Statura, the most senior officer and the one who probably understood science the best. "An oscillating containment field is probably what they're using, that's what we have to find and destroy."

Finn pointed to a point on the station. "It's there."

Poe nodded, keeping his eyes on the projection. "We're probably only going to get one chance at this. They'll know we know where they are and they'll put everything they have on defence. We have to do this now and we have to do it right."

He looked at Leia. She nodded.

"It has a shield though." They all looked at Finn.

Poe bit his lower lip a moment, thinking. "Then all we need is a way to disable the shields. We go in and hit that oscillator with everything we've got."

"I like this guy."

Poe met Han Solo's gaze, a little pride running through him at the praise from his father's former commander.

"It's not possible, we'd have to get through their shield to do that!" Admiral Ackbar's objection was loud, and not unexpected. Poe even hesitated to counter the Mon Calamari. He looked at Leia.

Leia turned to Finn. "Anything you can tell us?"

"I know where the controls are, if I can get there, I can take down the shields."

Han and Poe both nodded. Han spoke. "I can get you there kid."

Poe smiled, energy surging through him. "Then we've got a plan. You take out the shields, we go in an hit that oscillator with everything we've got. We may not be able to destroy it, but we can make it destroy itself. Let's move!"

##

Sariah hadn't been able to wait inside, she'd tried waiting in his quarters, but that hadn't worked and so she'd ended up outside, checking out Poe's fighter. Familiar beeping from behind her made her turn to see BB8 rolling towards her, Poe behind him.

She closed the panel for the area she'd been looking at and ran to meet him. He swept her into his arms, holding her tight and kissing her when he set her back on her feet. She put her hands on his chest. He was in his flight suit, she knew what was coming. She'd been his wife for five years, and that uniform meant he was going on a mission and this time it meant even more. "I love you, Poe."

"I love you." He kept his hands on her waist, he had to be aware of his ground crew working around them, BB8 getting into position, but he didn't move. He pulled her close, holding her against him.

"Poe…." She looked into his eyes, avoiding the tightness and sense of dread inside her.

He put one hand up on her cheek and shook his head. "I'm going to come back, don't look at me like that, please."

"I guess I'm not the fighter pilot's wife I think I should be." She could feel tears in her eyes.

He shook his head. "You're the best, I couldn't ask for better. You're right, there's a lot more riding on this mission than most, but I will come back to you, always. We get through this, we'll get Kayden and go see Dad."

She could only manage a nod, a smile up at him. He leaned in for another kiss. This one was long, deep, passionate, a promise of more to come later. He broke the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She watched him step away. He took his helmet and jumped up into the cockpit. He put his helmet on. She backed away, knowing she needed to get out of the way. Getting herself safely back, she watched her husband fire up his X-Wing, firing up and closing his canopy. The crew fuelling his fighter backed off, it was ready, and it was time.

She watched him fly away, watched the rest of his squadron leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**#Standard Disclaimer, Star Wars isn't mine#**

They'd gone to sublight on a sweeping arc that kept them out of the planetary sensors but still relatively close to Starkiller Base. All they needed was the attack call. He wanted to teach his son to fly, just as his mother had taught him. He wanted to be with his family. He'd meant what he'd said to Sariah, as soon as they were through this, the moment they got a few days they could spare, they'd go get Kayden and visit Yavin IV. Sariah's mother had died a few short months after Kayden's birth, so Poe's father was the only grandparent he had.

What Han was doing was borderline insane, but it was the only way to get a ship through the shields on that planet. Sometimes slightly crazy was necessary to get the job done. In order to get through the shield, he would have to make his landing approach at light speed. He'd left that out in the briefing, but had told Poe after Poe had stopped to wish them luck on his way to his fighter and wished them luck. Poe wished he could see that.

##

Rey almost couldn't believe what had just happened. She'd managed to block that…..thing. Kylo Ren, the one who had tried to take information from her mind, painfully. He hadn't succeeded, something had wakened inside her. It had hurt, but at least he hadn't gotten the map. She closed her eyes. In some distant memory of stories and rumours she'd heard of the Jedi mind trick, of powers she didn't understand but that could be used to bend someone's mind to the will of another. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking at the trooper standing in the room.

"You will unlock these binders and leave the cell with the door open."

The trooper turned his head. "What did you say?"

She took another deep breath, speaking firmly. "You will unlock these binders and leave the cell with the door open."

He walked over to her, staring down at her. "You will stay where you are scavenger scum."

Rey took another deep breath, willing herself to be calm. She repeated herself. The trooper looked at her. "I will unlock these binders and leave the cell with the door open."

He followed through. He was almost at the door.

"And you will drop your weapon."

She heard the rifle fall to the floor. She heard his footsteps fade and got up, rubbing her wrists. She picked up the rifle and headed out into the corridor, searching for a way out.

##

Poe waited. Waiting wasn't his strength, and he knew it. They were all waiting. If they didn't knock this thing out now, they'd never get another chance and it would destroy D'Qar's system. His comm sparked to life. "Black Leader. Attack. Your call."

It was the call he'd been waiting for. He'd been going over the attack plans in his mind, over and over. He punched the controls needed to correct course into a direct approach, and then sent the necessary adjustment to the entire fighter wing. "Roger that, base." He took a breath. "Red squadron, Blue squadron, on me. Follow my lead."

"Copy, Black Leader." Wexley's voice came over the comm as he responded first and each ship in unison responded to the command Poe had sent.

Once they got to the planet, he sent his X-Wing into a steep dive. They had one shot at this. They could not fail. They had to completely destroy this thing. Not disable, not damage, destroy. Failure was not an option. The Resistance was counting on them, the galaxy itself was counting on them. His wife and son….if they failed his wife would be among the first to die. They had to win this battle. He put every ounce of concentration into the task at hand. "Follow me, hit the target with everything you've got, as many runs as we can get. _Light it up_!"

He let loose with his fighters weapons, the two squadrons behind him. They were free and clear of enemy fighters this run, but he knew it was more than likely the enemy fighters had been scrambled and would be on their way. Pulling into a tight arc for their return run, the smaller, grey fighters showed up both visually and on scanners.

"Here they come! Cover for each other, don't let these thugs scare you!"

Poe took out two of the oncoming TIEs as he completed the turn to make another run on the target.

"Blue Three, you've got one on your tail, pull up!" Snap yelled as he followed Poe down.

Poe saw Blue Three, Jessika, pull up and took the shot, eliminating the TIE.

"Thanks Black Leader."

"No thanks needed. Let's get this done." As they headed into a second run, he noticed two things. One was they were hardly making a dent in it and two was seekers coming up from the ground. "We've got company. Stay sharp."

He hated losing anyone under his command, but he didn't have the time to think about the pilots going down behind him. The young ones, the less experienced ones, the unlucky ones…..the reason didn't matter, they were dying and they were his responsibility. They had to take the weapon out, the sacrifices could not be in vain.

##

Sariah felt like she was in the way, but Leia had insisted it was all right for her to be there. Unusual as she was a civilian, but she was the wing commander's wife and if the attack was unsuccessful….well, no one wanted to think about that. She stood there, frozen as she listened to the battle via hyperspace relay. She could hear the pilots they were losing, every moment afraid she'd hear Poe going down in flames to his death with them. She felt a hand on hers and looked to see Leia. The older woman's eyes reflected concern as well.

"General, we're losing pilots too fast, at this rate…." Statura trailed off as he saw Leia shake her head.

"It isn't over yet, Admiral." The battle continued to rage, the hyperspace relay providing the audio coverage of the battle. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Leia felt a wave of pain wash over her, she turned and walked to an empty chair, sitting down. He was gone. Han was dead.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Sariah next to her. "Are you all right?"

Leia swallowed hard and nodded. The grief had to wait, there wasn't time right now.

##

It was getting dark. He knew that as long as the sun was shining, they had time. Once the sun went dark, they were out of time. Poe's eyes caught the explosions below them. He looked at his scanners. "The target is imploding, structural integrity failing! All squadrons on me, let's get another run at this thing!"

The remaining fighters formed up behind him as he led the way to another attack run. The planet below was imploding, the explosions deep, Poe could see the ripples in the planet's surface with his own eyes as they completed a final run on the target. He let out a yell of victory as he headed away from the surface, his remaining fighters behind him. "All teams, good job! General, the target is destroyed."

He expected the delay, even with the relay there was a slight delay in communications. "Good. Retreat immediately commander, that planet is probably unstable."

It was. He could see the slow reaction below, but he also knew the Falcon was down there somewhere. He could hear his father's voice in his head, never leave anyone behind.

"With respect General, we can't leave until we find the Falcon, we've got people down there, we're not leaving them behind."

If he'd been able to see the base, he would have seen his wife standing beside General Organa, tears of relief in her eyes, a slight smile of pride at his declaration to leave no one behind.

General Organa's voice came through again. "Very well Commander, but not too long, we can't risk losing you all, find them and get out of there."

"Yes ma'am." He took a breath before speaking again. "Who's with me?" It had to be their choice. He couldn't order them to stay.

"We're with you, Poe, let's find them and get out of here."

Poe read his scanners and picked up a familiar signature. He then saw the Falcon coming towards them, heading away from the planet. He called out to his team and ordered them to form up and head home.

##

Sariah watched her husband's fighter land. She waited at the base entrance. The _Millennium Falcon_ set down, the ramp coming down. Poe had popped his canopy and handed off his helmet, jumping to the ground and jogging towards her. He came to a stop though when he saw Chewie carrying Finn down the ramp and a medical team rushing forward. She watched him, his concern clear in the way he walked beside Chewie. There was rarely a chance for him to recover a lost pilot under his command. If they were shot down in space, there was simply no way. The only times he'd been able to do something had been the few times he'd had someone go down over a planet. He hated losing anyone, and she knew how much it bothered him.

She went to him, taking his hand in hers as they followed the medical team into the base. They waited outside the medical unit where Dr. Kalonia was working on Finn. Poe finally noticed Leia and the young woman with her.

"General."

"Good work, Poe. You and your squadrons came through."

He nodded, sliding his arm around Sariah's waist. He looked at the young woman. "Rey, I'm glad you're all right. This is my wife, Sariah. Sariah, this is Rey, she's the one that helped us on Jakku."

Sariah smiled and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rey. Thank you for helping Poe, and Finn and BB8."

Rey smiled shyly and took Sariah's hand. They waited quietly. Finally Dr. Kalonia emerged.

"He's going to be fine. I don't get to work on many lightsabre wounds, but he's going to be fine. He'll stay sedated for now, while he recovers."

Poe breathed a sigh of relief, as did Rey. Leia looked at them. "Poe, you and Rey both need to get some rest, now…"

Before she could finish C3PO came into the corridor. "General! It's R2, he's awake, he says he has the other part of the map."

Leia followed the golden protocol droid with Poe, Sariah, and Rey close behind. They entered the conference room, a few of the senior officers were there.

"He has the map?"

"Kylo Ren said the information was in the Imperial archives." Rey spoke from behind Poe, he stepped back, gesturing her to move into the small circle.

"That makes sense, they were hunting the Jedi and destroying the Temples, they would have archived a lot of information." Leia spoke as R2 rolled into the room and projected a map.

BB8 beeped from beside Poe. "Just a second, buddy." He took the small data device from where he and Leia had put it for safe keeping and put it into the small compartment on BB8. His droid rolled back towards R2, projecting the map piece.

"Luke." Leia's voice was filled with relief, with hope.

They all stared at the projected map. Joy spread quickly through the group. Leia turned to Poe and Rey. "I know we don't have much time, but you two both need some rest, go get some, get cleaned up. Poe, I want you to help Chewie get whatever supplies you need together. Sariah, go over the Falcon's systems with BB8, make sure they're good go to. Rey, we'll get you some fresh clothes. First though, rest."

They nodded and went their separate ways. Poe and Sariah walked to his quarters.

##

Poe pulled her into his arms, kissing her. Sariah leaned into him, not caring that he was still battle sweaty in his flight suit. They knew they didn't have much time, but they'd take whatever they had.

She looked at him. Sleep had claimed him, but she knew he'd wake fast when needed. He always did. His arms were around her protectively, his skin warm against hers. He opened his eyes, turning so she was under him. He placed another kiss on her lips and then her neck. She arched into him. They didn't speak as they once again simply physically expressed their love for each other, the relief at being in one another's arms again.

Lying quietly wrapped in each other's arms, Poe finally spoke. "We'd better go, we need to get Rey and Chewie off and then start packing this place up."

She sighed. "I know. How soon do you think the First Order will be here?"

"I don't know, but they know where we are, they won't wait too long. We need to get out of here as soon as we can."

She nodded and got up. She pulled her clothes back on as he stood and dressed in his regular uniform. The brown tones went well with his hair, eyes, and colouring. He pulled her close for one more kiss.

##

They walked out to the Falcon hand in hand. BB8 was there, at the bottom of the ramp with Rey, he starting beeping and rolled towards them. Sariah smiled and shook her head at the small droid's indignation at their lateness, or at least what he perceived as them being late and him left out. Poe headed for Chewie, who was near some crates at the side of the freighter. Sariah stopped in front of Rey. "Poe says you're good with the workings of a ship, if you'd like to run the checks with me I'll show you a few things."

The younger woman lit up, smiling as she nodded. "I'd like that."

Poe worked beside Chewie. They went over the outside of the ship and gathered the supplies that would be needed. They started loading the containers onto the Falcon. As they stepped on board, he could hear his wife's laughter and Rey's. He found them in the cockpit. Sariah was standing up, working. Rey was sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"How's it going?"

They turned and looked up at him. "Almost ready to go." Sariah turned to Rey. "How is it reading now?"

"Perfect. I think we've gotten rid of all the unnecessary 'improvements'."

Sariah closed the panel she'd been working on and nodded. "Agreed, she should be running fine for you now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you've got a good grasp of this yourself." She looked at Poe. "She studied the ship while it was on Jakku, and she didn't just scavenge, she learned how things work and go together. She got training discs from one of the downed ships and studied them."

Rey was blushing, unused to the attention or compliments. Sariah turned back to her. "I look forward to getting to know you better when you get back, with Luke."

"Me too."

Poe was glad the two women seemed to be friends already. He was fairly certain there was at least a ten year age gap between Sariah and Rey, but sometimes age didn't matter. He took his wife's hand and they walked out together.

It seemed like everyone had come to see them off. Leia wrapped Rey in a hug, they spoke for a few moments before Rey stepped away. Rey then walked over to them.

"Good luck, Rey. May the Force be with you." Poe spoke, taking her hand in his for a moment.

Sariah gave the younger woman a hug. "You'll find him. May the Force be with you."

Rey nodded, a slight smile on her lips as she walked towards the Falcon, R2 and Chewie ahead of her.

Poe and Sariah stood by Leia, just barely in the safe zone to watch the freighter lift off. He hoped they'd find Luke and that Luke would return. The galaxy needed the Jedi.

He kept his hand around his wife's. She looked up at him as the Falcon disappeared from view. "They'll find him."

 **#Note: I've been working on Sariah's character, figuring out who she is and how she and Poe meet. I plan on writing those before moving on to the Last Jedi-and some of what I've come up with will require some changes in this story. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites-all appreciated!#**


End file.
